How to Save a Life
by HannahMcBills
Summary: Hannah and Maia wake up in Rohan as normal civilians with a mother and friends, but with their knowledge of the upcoming battles they try to save as many people as possible. As the two girls try to adjust from modern life, Hannah begins to worry that she's losing her friend to the magic and wonder of Middle-Earth. Will their meddling makes things better or worse? Readtofindout!R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N; Ahhh, Fanfictions – gotta love when they're taken down cos you've used real people, I hate whoever reported me btw! Take away from everyone else's enjoyment… **

**Anyway – so this is about me and my mate (Maia) and we end up in LOTR – It's different to over fanfics because we AREN'T part of the Fellowship (I thought it was too cliché). So basically we wake up in Rohan with our adopted mother and try and do our best to change the events of the book to stop so many people dying. Hope you like this idea Please review xx**

"Maia, Hannah, get up!" A voice called, I groaned and rolled over, Maia must have slept at mine last night...or I slept at hers? I couldn't remember, she'd managed to convince to play a Lord of the Rings drinking game with her and I had no doubt that I'd lost, badly. Maia mumbled something beside me and I kicked out to wake her out of whatever dream she was having, she opened her eyes and glared at me.

"What?" She asked groggily, I shrugged and sat up. My mouth opened in a yawn and my arms stretched lazily above my head, when I opened my eyes I was pretty sure I was still asleep.

"Whoa, either we've become piss poor over night or I'm still dreaming," I remark as I examined the room, it was small than my bedroom and consisted of a large bed, a small table and a small box that seemed to have clothes hanging out of it.

"What the hell?" Queried Maia as she, too, sat up. A woman appeared in the doorway, she smiled kindly at us both but she looked like she was in a hurry.

"You two need to get going, I need to whole house to be clear so I can let all these clothes dry without your grubby fingers touching them." She gave a small smile and disappeared back into the other room. Maia looked over at me her eyebrows slightly raised.

"You have weird dreams," She noted playfully, then stood up and stretched, I rolled my eyes but something felt a bit too real about this place.

"At least it's not the one about a zombie hamster eating me." I mumbled under my breath, Maia chuckled and walked over to two piles of folded clothes. She pulled on a dark green overbust corset with black sleeves and a few golden buttons down the front, then she pulled on a pair of dark trousers that fit perfectly around her waist but were slightly baggy on her actually legs. Her hair was curly as usual and seemed to frame her face perfectly. When I finally convince myself I could wear it, my outfit was pretty similar but my corset was purple, the buttons were silver and unlike Maia's buttons mine had symbols on them but I couldn't recognise them so I thought they might be Elvish. I also had a black scarf with purple embroidery that I wrapped around my neck. Maia walked over to a small wall mirror to examine herself; she smiled briefly to herself and looked over to me.

"It's like we're in a fantasy film!" I looked away from her towards the door just as the woman walked in again, she smiled at us again with such mother-like love in her eyes that it frightened me. Her eyes were light blue, complete opposite to mine and Maia's browns.

"You two can go riding if you like, there have been no orc sightings for a few days now, so I'm sure you'll be find," Maia smiled at her but I could see it was forced.

"Sure..." I said slowly, the woman's smile dropped and she turned away from us.

"You've been with me for 9 years... I know it's hard but you can call me mother," Maia walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hannah doesn't mean anything by it, she's just awkward, you know that." She smiled reassuringly at our 'mother' and the older woman smiled back.

"Look after the horses," She ordered us, we both nodded and walked past her into the living area of the house. A few old wooden chairs were dotted around the place and a huge tub full of hot water was resting on the table with clothes soaking in it.

"Horses?" I whispered to Maia uncertainly.

"It'll be fine," she smiled at me. "You've ridden a horse before." The memory of our school camping trip wasn't a pleasant one - I'd been so scared that the horse wouldn't even move when prompted by its owner, I hated the things. Well not hated, I thought they were beautiful animals and looked lovely to ride, I'm just too much of a wimp.

"Okay..." I replied slowly, Maia stopped walking and looked over her shoulder.

"Where did we put them? Hannah forgot," She asked the woman.

"The community stables," She sighed, "You two are so childish sometimes." Maia took my hand and forced me to run towards the large building that we guessed were the stables. There we found a guard who directed us to a room with two horses. One was brown with a darker mane and tail, the other was black with a white line down its snout.

"What do you reckon their names are?" I asked innocently, Maia shrugged and hauled herself up onto the, already saddled, brunet. My horse was also ready to be ridden but it struck me as odd, they would of been unsaddled when we put them in here last night so how could they be ready to ride straight away. The horse I was atop of seemed to know me... and seemed to know my fear, as when I climbed onto it's back it kept as still as possible then trotted very slowly after Maia's. An old man walked past us as we began our journey to the city's edge, both Maia and I watched him as he passed. Noticing us looking at him, the man looked up, his greying eyes were more intelligent than they seemed and he smiled at us.

"Maia, Hannah," He greeted us cheerfully; we stopped and smiled in return at him. Maia shot me a quick look of confusion but I just shrugged.

"Hello, old friend." I said swiftly, that was the only thing I could think to say. Maia seemed to go along with this when she asked.

"How have you been?" The old man chuckled; he scratched the grey stubble on his chin and looked thoughtfully into space.

"I've been better, young ones." He paused and looked in the direction we were heading. "I'd be carefully if I were you, I saw a large fire out there this morning, before the sun rose." We nodded and waited as he walked up the small hill towards the stables. Maia trotted her horse back over to me and lent close to my ear.

"I'm confused," She informed me, I nodded in agreement.

"Let's just class this as a dream come true and go for a ride in the fields of Rohan," I grinned widely at her, trying to rein still some confidence in her as it was normally her who kept my composure up. Maia nodded and spurred her horse into a canter down towards the gates; I let out a scream as my horse matched her speed. I clung on tightly and closed my eyes; my horse slowed and whinnied loudly. I heard Maia's laugh as her horse came back over to where we were. Then her laughter stopped so suddenly that I opened my eyes in confusion, I looked up at her but she was looking away from me… towards the burning bodies of the orcs that had kidnapped Merry and Pippin.

"Maia." I said slowly, she looked over to me.

"We could go and see Aragorn and the others," suggested the excited girl, I shook my head but once again she took off before I could argue, I forced myself to relax on my horse and we cantered after them.

"You're pretty fast ya'know," I informed my horse as we sprinted across the plains, it snorted and I smiled, patting it's neck and letting it do all the work.

"Nearly there," yelled Maia over her shoulder as we neared the ex-camp site. We slowed and Maia easily slid off her horse, Kuria (as I've now named him) and I followed behind her as I wasn't quite sure how to get off him.

"What are we looking for?" I asked, Maia kicked an orc's helmet out of the way and looked around, I almost threw up when the wind blew the stench of burning blood into my face but I settled with just gagging and covering my mouth with my scarf.

"I don't think they've been here yet," She told me, I nodded and she helped me off my horse. The moment I was free from my steed. He wandered back over to where Maia's horse stood grazing calming in the grave yard.

"I don't like it here," I admitted, scanned around us to make sure there were no live orcs wandering around.

"Relax, the guys show up and go into the forest, where they meet Gandalf the White. Everything will be great," Maia stated cheerfully, I glared at her but sat down at her feet on the grass.

"So what do you think has happened?" I asked, she lay down on the short grass and stared up at the sky.

"Maybe we fell down a rabbit hole," She suggested, I sighed and rolled my eyes but she just chuckled. "I don't know, Hannah." She rolled onto her side so I couldn't see her face, I was pretty sure wasn't crying but maybe she had the same sense of dread that I had.

"Who are you?" A new voice demanded, I stumbled to my feet and found myself staring at the next king of Gondor.

**A.N; Review! I'll give you a cookie ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N; No reviews? Sad Hannah I hope someone likes this – first person to review will get a chapter dedicated to them pleaaaasssssseeeeeeeee :P **

I stared at the man, but Maia quickly pulled me out the way before I said anything stupid.

"Hi, sorry, we saw a fire and came to see what it was." She explained quickly, Kurai trotted over to me and nuzzled my hair. I stroked her nose and did my best to hide the blush that had appeared on my face; Maia watched every move they made very carefully. I knew why, these might of been the good guys but we looked pretty out of place right now.

"What are your names?" A gruffer voice asked, a glanced over my shoulder at the dwarf, Gimli, and took a deep breath.

"I'm Hannah, this is my good friend Maia," I took a step forwards so I was by her side; although I was pretty sure I'd already shown I was scared of them.

"Two young girls should not be riding around here - it's dangerous." Aragorn informed us, I nodded but Maia shrugged.

"What else are we going to do? Our king's gone crazy and war is arising," She gave me a look that told me we were so going to be involved in that battle. I lowered my eyes to the ground and kept my mouth shut.

"Seeing as you are here, have you seen two Hobbits? They are smaller than most, probably only children to you," Asked Legolas, Maia smiled and nodded, she pointed into the Fangorn forest and waited for their responses.

"Why would the little ones go in there?" Gimli said to himself. I frowned deeply as Maia began walking towards the trees.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panicking slightly as I followed her.

"I'm going to help them find their friends," She replied simply, the three men walked over to us, all of them with equally curious looks in their eyes.

"If you wish to help them stay here, there are many dangers here and it would be better if you did not get hurt because of your involvement with us." Aragorn told us, but Maia rolled her eyes and walked into the trees. Gimli looked at me uncertainly.

"You do not follow your friend?" He asked, as gently as a dwarf could. My eyes once again fell to the floor.

"Come, you should not remain here alone," Legolas offered with a smile and I followed them into the trees. Maia walked in the front, then Aragorn, Legolas, then finally Gimli and I at the back.

"You are not used to dark places?" The dwarf asked me, I sighed.

"I just... see things sometimes, around corners that aren't really there." I admitted, my eyes were trained on Maia's form ahead so I didn't have to look at Gimli.

"So you do not fear the dark, only what you see there..." He contemplated; Legolas looked over to us and gave me a small smile. I knew something that would definitely cheer Maia up.

"Legolas, please could you help Maia - she cannot track the Hobbits easily and I'm sure she would like your help," I gave him a smile of my own, he nodded and gracefully ran up front with Maia. Something moved to the right of me and I turned swiftly, I could feel Gimli's eyes on my back because of my sudden movement but my body didn't relax even when I saw there was nothing there.

"Lady Hannah," Aragorn's voice forced me to turn towards him, Maia was giving me a look that I could quite decipher, it could of been concern but more likely confusion. I smiled to reassure them but the moment we set off again I checked over my shoulder to make sure it really was just my mind trying to trick me. We walked for a long time but as I had no watch I didn't know quite how long that was, Gimli seemed more than happy to tell me about the mines that he'd grown up in. He told me about the tomb they'd found a few weeks before and how their friend, Gandalf, had fallen into shadows.

"Gandalf the Grey..." I mumbled to myself, I looked over to where Maia, Legolas and Aragorn seemed to also be having a convocation.

"You knew him?" Gimli asked me.

"Huh? No, not really... I've heard of him," I turned away before saying anything else.

"This forest is old..." Maia noted, loudly enough for Gimli and I hear them.

"Very old," Legolas agreed, "full of memory...and anger." The trees around us seemed to groan and it took all my strength not to grab Gimli's arm. "The trees are speaking to each other..."

"Great! I hate spooky trees; I like lovely leafy trees with green leaves and other nice stuff!" I whimpered, Maia walked over to me and I grabbed hold of her arm for comfort.

"Gimli, lower your axe," Aragorn whispered to the dwarf, Gimli slowly lower his axe. Legolas walked over to a tree and closed his eyes briefly.

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" He said quickly in Elvish. I looked over to Maia and she mouthed the words 'Something is out there'.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked in return, some of the few elvish words I knew - 'What do you see?'

"The White Wizard approaches," The elf said slowly, loosened my grip on Maia's arm ever so slightly as I knew what was about to happen.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn warned, Gimli took up a defensive stance in front of us and tightened his grip on his axe.

"Do not worry," He mumbled to us but I'm guessing more so to me...

"We must be quick," Aragorn informed his companions, he darted forwards with a yell but his sword became red hot and he dropped it with a short shout of pain, Gimli and Legolas' weapons were also rendered useless against Gandalf's new found power.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The wizard noted. Aragorn glared at him, his companions ran to his side and Maia dragged me towards the group.

"Where are they?" Asked Maia, stealing Aragorn's line, the White Wizard looked over to us and I tightened my grip on Maia as he spoke.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" He replied, Aragorn took a step forwards so he was in between us and the stranger.

"Who are you? Show yourself." He glowered at the man, the power around the wizard dimmed and Gandalf looked with an amused expression at the people in front of him.

"Gandalf..." I whispered, "But you fell." The words poured out of my mouth before I noticed and I scolded myself for stealing Aragorn's line.

"So very far Darkness took me... And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." He smiled at us, "I've been sent back until my task is done,"

"Gandalf!" Aragorn smiled with such joy that I felt tears in my eyes, I cry at everything...

"Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He smiled at me, his eyes meeting mine for just a second then he turned back to the other members of the fellowship.

"If we open a quarrel between past and present, we shall find that we have lost the future..." I mumbled, Maia raised an eyebrow at me but it was Gandalf who spoke.

"And who was it that said that?" He asked gently.

"Winston Churchill, a man of many great quotes." I replied with a smile. The old man nodded but looked slightly bemused by my answer.

"Gandalf, war is coming, we need your help." Maia said, Gandalf nodded and walked a few meters to where the trees opened out in a huge field with perfect grass. The old man drew in breath and then whistled loudly, within a few seconds a white stallion appeared in the meadow, running towards us with speed that no other horse could possess. Kurai, Maia's horse and the other horses appeared behind us, I stroked Kurai's nose and smiled softly at him.

"Agden," Maia mumbled as she too greeted her horse.

"Shadowfax..." Gandalf smiled as the Mearas trotted up to him, Gimli bowed to the horse and Gandalf mounted it. I pulled myself onto Kurai's back and the others also readied themselves for the ride to our city.

"You are from Rohan?" Aragorn asked Maia, she nodded and spurred Agden into a canter besides Shadowfax. Kurai followed behind with the other, slower, horses.

"Have you lived in Rohan all your life?" Legolas asked me, I paused for a moment, thinking carefully about my answer.

"For nine years myself and Maia have been living without adopted mother, before that we lived where ever people didn't mind us being," I replied slowly, Maia was having too much fun trying to race Shadowfax to notice us.

"You've been friends for a long time?" Aragorn queried.

"Long enough..." I smiled remembering another quote, "Good books, like good friends, are few and chosen; the more select, the more enjoyable." Aragorn smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"What was this about the king that Lady Maia said?" Legolas asked, I sighed at the irritating amount of questions they were asking me - Maia knew more than I did.

"He is not himself, it is as if a demon has stolen his soul," I admitted, the elf nodded and said no more as we entered the gates of the city.

**A.N; So… Oh and the whole me seeing monsters thing does happen when it's dark and I'm tired xD I've had it since I was little and no one can figure out what causes it xD **

**Please review! I have none **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N; This chapter is dedicated to Glory Bee the ONLY person to have review : ( oh and BTW I love quotes but I didn't get any into this one because I'm just trying to get the basic plot out so I can changed bits that happen because I'm awkward and don't want you guys to just have to read the exact same story but with a few lines thrown in so when they leave for Helms Deep I'm gonna change the plot a bit (If you guys don't mind…) **

For some reason the city seemed quieter than when we'd left this morning, the streets not as crowded and the people walking around spoke in whispers and avoided our gazes. Some of them gave us confused looks at asked for answers, this lead me to believe that they actually already knew us two and were wondering why we had brought these strangers here. Agden and Kurai took us to the stables where we gave each of the horses some food and let them get comfortable.

"What should we do?" Asked Maia innocently, I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side of the room.

"We can't help them," I whispered in French - guessing that they probably couldn't understand the language, and even if they could they'd need to know me like Maia did to understand what I saw say... I wasn't the best French speaker in the world.

"We have a chance to be part of one of the greatest fiction battles in history and you're saying we have to leave them to it?" She exclaimed, I sighed and looked over to them, I wondered if it was obvious to them that Maia was fluent and I could only just string together a sentence.

"I guess...if you really want to help, then I'll come too," I smiled weakly at her and she turned away from me.

"Come on," She said, switching back to English, "let's go see the king!"

Once again I was left with Gimli at the back of the troop, not that I minded all that much, he seemed nice enough.

"Do your people have pianos?" I asked when he finally finished telling me of the songs that his kind used to sing, Gimli looked forwards thoughtfully.

"The halls of dwarfs are graced with much music but I do not know if we have such an instrument..." He admitted, I looked down sadly.

"Why did you ask?" A new voice entered our conversation, I looked up to see Gandalf smiling at me, but there was something in his eyes; curiosity and suspicion.

"When I was younger I couldn't play any instrument but Maia taught me how to play a few songs on a piano...I'm no master but I can play a bit if I have help," I smiled weakly, the old wizard nodded and we walked in silence for a few more minutes until we reached the entrance to the palace. Two guards stepped in our way and demanded our weapons; they seemed recognize Maia and I.

"Aren't you two, Kithira's children?" One asked us curiously.

"They don't look anything like her..." The other nodded slowly. Maia narrowed her eyes and took a step forwards.

"Just because we're adopted doesn't mean we are her children and she isn't our mother," She grumbled, easily keeping up the facade of our family, I looked to the floor sadly. Seeing an opening Gandalf tried to enter the hall, staff in hand.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," The guard stated, stopping the old man in his tracks, he'd put on a grey cape over his new white clothes to look less suspicious but his bright staff was a bit of a giveaway.

"Surely you would not part an old man from his walking stick," He smiled coyly at the guard, who gave him the smallest nod and let us pass. Inside the hall there were even more guards and at the far end of the room was a throne with an old, crippled man sat in it. His eyes were barely open and a man with oily black hair was whispering something in his ear.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf almost shouted as we walked towards the throne, I noticed that the others were staying back and wondered if I should too but then I would miss out the awesome conversation that was about to take place...sort of. Grima leaned in a whispered something into his king's ear; he looked over to us; first glaring at Gandalf and then looking at me with some kind of bizarre confusion.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The king asked bitterly, his voice waved with fatigue and his whole body seemed to strain under the words. He looked up to Grima unsurely but the rat of a man just smiled and walked towards us.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Shut up you irritating prick," I growled under my breath, he kept shooting me glances that he shouldn't have been - like he knew me.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," Gandalf spat at the horrid man in front of us, I turned to look at Maia, she looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima cried almost pleading; a few guards rushed forwards but the trio of warriors behind us easily took them out with no weapons at all. Obviously seizing the opportunity, Maia decided to punch one of the men in the face; I cringed as I saw his nose break under the power of her fist.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf took several steps towards the old man and raised his staff slow. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell!" When nothing happened, Théoden stared at him for a moment and then began to laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," The king mocked, Gandalf gave him the smallest of smiles and let his cloak drop to the floor.

"Ta-da," I said playfully, a bright smile now on my face, Maia came to stand beside me. She wiped the blood from the man's nose onto my trousers and I glared at her.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." The White Wizard spoke, the king withered in his seat and let out a small shout of pain.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman's voice seemed to echo in the halls, I cringed at the anger there but then I felt something, my fist tightened but I looked down. Keeping my expression to myself.

"Be gone!" Gandalf shouted, Théoden seemed to slam into the back of his chair, his niece ran forwards and held his hand. Gandalf began to relax as Théoden's body became younger before our eyes. Where once an old man sat now sat a man in his middle years, with a slightly bemused look on his face.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn." He smiled at the young girl and touched her face gently, Maia nudged me but I kept my eyes away from her, my paranoia was not a good thing to bring into this happy moment.

"Minion?" Maia asked uncertainly, I looked over to Gandalf and tried to replicate the smile on his face.

"It's nothing," I replied softly, "just my imagination." Maia nodded but wasn't convinced. Grima tried to scramble between Gandalf and I to get to the exit but I kick him hand in between his ribs and hips, he snarled at me and scrambled quicker towards the door. Théoden grasps his sword and walks after the frightened man in no hurry, but Aragorn stood in his way.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." He whispered into the king's ear, almost in the same position as Grima had been not ten minutes previous.

"The thinker and the fighter will be no use to you! You think you've won but you couldn't be more wrong," Grima sneered; I pulled Legolas' bow off of one of the guards and aimed an arrow at the sorry excuse for a man. No one made a move to stop me but I didn't fire. The arrow had a faint red aura around it, I moved it slightly so it pointed at Grima and it became purple, my eyes narrowed. It will always be hard to explain how exactly I saw that arrow; it showed me where to aim to get the best hit. The angle and how far the string should have been pulled back seemed to burn bright, right in front of my eyes. I swapped targets to a small bird a good few hundred meters away and released the arrow; the bird seemed to move into the flight path of the weapon and dropped like a lead balloon.

"Now leave," I growled, aiming another eye at Grima's left eye, he disappeared into a crowd, pushing his way through them. Maia stared at me; she mouthed one word at me...

"How

**A.N: hope you liked this : ) Sorry it's sort compared to most peoples stuff but I write this much as a chapter xD **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hope you like this chapter : ) Please review g-g-guys! P:S I love Glory Bee cos you've reviewed twice and you are awesome :P … I guess Maia technically reviews over text xD **

Both Maia and I knew where the king had gone, he'd gone to see the grave of his only son... We sat silently at a table in the hall, Maia had informed me that our mother was currently around the palace somewhere handing out the clothes that she'd washed this morning but we hadn't gone to see her.

"So… how did you do that?" Asked Maia quietly, hoping not to draw the attention of the other people in the room, I flexed my pale fingers and shrugged.

"I really don't know," I admitted, she nodded, knowing that I wouldn't lie to her.

"Maia, Hannah, don't you have some chorus to do?" Éowyn asked as gently as possible, she seemed to know me well enough to know I was distressed.

"No, we've been given the day off, my lady," Maia told her with a small smile, the regal woman nodded and sat down besides us.

"At least the king is back to being himself," I offered, trying to give her some comfort in the confusion of the day. She nodded again and closed her eyes; Maia gave her a pitiful look and raised an eyebrow at me. I placed my hand on the girl's back and waited as she took a deep breath and held her emotions in.

"Yes, come let's e-" She was cut off as Théodred, Gandalf and a few guards came in. They set a boy and girl on the table and disappeared to retrieve some food for them at Éowyn's order. She spoke to the children in hushed tones as Maia and I retreated to the side of the room.

"Do you think we can stop Aragorn from falling off the cliff?" I asked Maia uncertainly, she nodded and a determined look graced her features.

"Sure we can, apparently you can shoot a sparrow with a bow and arrow," I nodded, trying to share in her confidence.

"Hannah," I looked over to Gimli, there was no suspicion in his eyes but something was troubling him.

"Yes?" I replied slowly, Aragorn touched Gimli's shoulder so the dwarf did not have to say any more.

"Have you been trained?" Aragorn asked, I shrugged, once again casting my eyes to the floor.

"We were taught a bit by the people we travelled with before we came here," Maia stated, smiling coyly at the older man, he looked sceptical.

"You learnt to do that when you were a child?" Legolas queried, I nodded.

"Maia learnt a bit too," The words escaped my mouth slowly but my friend didn't seem to mind me offering up her skills.

"What weapon?"

"Sword," She informed the ranger. Aragorn nodded then tossed her a spare blade, by this time the children and Éowyn were looking at us curiously. The children ate their soup as if it was the first food they'd had in weeks. Maia stepped forwards and the moment she brought the sword up to a fighting stance she was outlined with purple. I sat down next to the wall and watched, Aragorn's outline was more red then purple - maybe magenta... Maia moved with the fluidity of an elf as she parried Aragorn's blows, he was stronger than she was but for some reason she seemed to have more skill and speed then Aragorn could ever have. The clanging of swords went on for a few minutes as I, the king, Gandalf, Éowyn and the others watched. But none of them could see what I was seeing - the lights that encased them a they thought, like fireworks when their swords met and sparklers writing in the air as they dodged. A small smile peaked on my face when the battle finally came to a stop, I was sure that Maia would of won as she stayed purple when Aragorn began to dim into red.

"You have been taught well," The man said a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Maia graciously accepted his compliment. She looked over to me but before she could say anything, Éowyn spoke.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Her voice was sad, and pleading for the king to do something.

"Where's mama?" The little girl asked, Éowyn cooed her gently.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf stated, his eyes trained on Théoden. I nodded and took a step forwards.

"We must fight, my king," I stole a glance at Maia who nodded and beamed at me, causing a weak smile to tug at my own lips.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn said. The king looked over the three of us then shook his head.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." He declared, trying to bring to conversation to an end. Now, if we were in England I would never of had the balls to do what I did next and even then I needed Maia by my side for backup.

"War is upon us! Whether you like it or not, you cannot just sit here and watch these people die! Fight for us, or are you too much of a coward." I hissed the last few words, Théoden just stared at me, and I wondered if he knew us as well...

"Hannah, enough my child." Gandalf tapped my foot with his staff and I took a few steps back away from the king.

"We will evacuate."

Maia was throwing stuff into a bag for the both of us: a few changes of clothes, belts, water skins and a small book that had been resting on the box across the room.

"Do you think I'm like him?" I asked her softly, Maia looked over to me in confusion.

"Like who?" She replied.

"My brother, when I yelled at the king... I just needed to yell at something and he was there," Maia smiled and sat beside me.

"You're nothing like him, you convinced him to head to Helm's Deep at double speed. You did a good thing," She stood up and grabbed our pack. "Let's go." We walked out of our house and straight into our mother.

"Mother," I said quickly, slightly shocked as we thought she'd have already gone.

"There you two are," She scolded, but the anger didn't mask her concern, "I've been worried sick!" She gave us each a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry," I mumbled, Maia smiled reassuringly at her.

"Are you leaving with us?" She asked.

"No, I'm staying to help the elderly, you two need to get going through," She paused, "Stay as close to the king as you can, he'll be protected and so will you." We nodded and Maia began to tie the pack to the horse.

"Are you well, Hannah?" Kithira asked me.

"Why is everyone so worried about me?" I exclaimed but then smiled at her, "I am fine, we'll meet you at Helm's Deep." I promised her, she nodded and helped me clamper onto Kurai.

"You never were good at riding," She chuckled playfully.

"Maybe she'll improve on the long ride there?" Maia suggested, bring Agden over to stand by us.

"I hope so," Kithira smiled at us one last time then turned and left quickly. I wondered if she was crying but stopped when something wet hit my hand, I looked up to see a blue sky, then touched my face to find the trickle of a tear on my cheek. I wiped it off, smiled and let Kurai lead me. Maia trotted next to me instead of out in front.

"Do you think we'll see her again?" She asked me quietly, I looked over to her for a long time. Images flashed in front of my eyes, different versions Kithira's outcome, it finally settled on one of her being killed by some kind of creature because she was at the back of the line. I crumpled under the pain of my brain processing so much and Maia had to catch me so I didn't fall out of the saddle.

"Hannah?" Gimli's voice echoed loudly in my head, I looked up to find him next to us on a grey horse.

"No," I admitted, "I don't think we will, I...never mind." I spurred Kurai on so I went ahead of the two of them, the horse seemed to sense my need to be alone and took us slightly off the path so we rode a few meters to the left of the main quarry. "You know me so well," I whispered to the horse, letting my fingers tangle in his mane. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" But the horse didn't reply, I sighed and looked over to Éowyn, she was already staring at me with polite concern. Maia on the other hand was talking to Legolas, who was walking besides her, and smiling brightly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then steered Kurai over to Gandalf and Aragorn.

"You think we're walking into a trap don't you?" I asked the wizard, he gave me a sorrowful look and nodded.

"I'm afraid I must leave, look after my companions for me. Will you do that?" He asked sternly.

"I guess so…" I mumbled, the wizard whispered an order to Shadowfax and sped off into the distance.

"Here," Aragorn held a wooden pole out to me; I took it to find that it was a simple bow and a quiver of arrows. "Look after yourself." I nodded determinedly and looked ahead.

**A.N: Just to straighten things out before it gets confusion – I cannot see the future :P I can see every possible outcome and then narrow it down the most likely… Which is why I'm out of it afterwards. Hope you liked it! Please review :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Ahh don't people love it when you can't spell anything? Well anyway – here's chapter 5 (due to Maia's irritating and endless pestering) Hope you guys like it and thank you to stardazzle27 for reviewing the last chapter :) Please review!**

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli informed us like a teacher who very much enjoyed the subject he knew about. I nodded but wasn't really paying attention.

"It's the beards," Aragorn whispered loudly, drawing a long beard with his fingers. Éowyn burst out laughing and Gimli smiled, giving a small chuck of his own.

"Which is of course ridiculous!" He stated, obviously oblivious to Aragorn's playful comment. I smiled gently; Gimli's horse suddenly reared and threw him off. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. Kurai took up a swift canter and I grabbed the reins of the other horse, it whinnied unhappily but made to attempt to fight me as I led it back over to the laughing trio.

"Here," I said, offering the reins to Aragorn as Éowyn was laughing too much, Gimli huffed and stood up.

"It's alright! Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." A few other travellers smiled at the moment's comedy but passed us by without stopping. I clambered off Kurai and took Gimli's reins from Éowyn.

"You've travelled far enough on foot, take a rest," I smiled kindly at her; she hesitated but climbed gracefully onto Kurai's back anyway. Kurai snorted unhappily but tossed his mane but after a few quiet words from his new rider he calmed down.

"What do you think of all this travelling then?" Gimli asked me, I looked up to him in confusion, "Well, from what I've gathered, you and Maia have travelled a lot - before you settled in Rohan I mean." I hummed thoughtfully and looked up into the blue sky.

"Like all great travellers, I have seen more than I remember, and remember more than I have seen." I quoted, Gimli smiled.

"You speak many wise words, for one so young," He commented, Aragorn nodded in agreement and Éowyn grinned.

"Hannah has always been one to offer up words of glory when others are in vain, and yet she is always to first to point out that these are not her words," Her smile lessened and she looked ahead, "And she claims these words belong to people that no one has ever heard of..." Aragorn gave me a slightly confused look.

"Why not admit these words are your own?" He asked.

"Surely even the modest deserve some recognition," Gimli agreed. Kurai huffed and nuzzled my hair gently.

"I'm truly not the first person to say these things but if you do not believe me then I have no way to convince you," I strokes Kurai's nose gently and she stopped nudging me.

"What are your words of wisdom for today then?" Éowyn's bright emotion returned as she looked at me.

"Be as smart as you can, but remember that it is always better to be wise than to be smart..." I informed her, she smiled and looked ahead.

That night, after we'd set up camp, Maia and I sat under a large tree in the gloom of the stars.

"Should we fight in the battle?" I asked her, my confidence beginning to wane in the darkness of the camp.

"I think we should, we're here for a reason right? So we may as well do what we can!" She grinned widely, and then turned to look at Legolas who sat by the fire on his own.

"You like him don't you," I said sadly, she turned to look at me with a sarcastic expression.

"Of course! He's awesome," I nodded slowly at her answer and leaned back against the base of the tree.

"Go sit with him then," I suggested, closing my eyes and letting the gently breeze blow a few strands of hair into my face.

"You don't mind?" I shook my head and Maia grabbed my arm, I opened to my eyes to find her beaming at me - a silent thank you. Then she wandered over to him and sat down heavily on the grass. I watched for a little while... we weren't as close as we once were, but that was just a day ago, surely nothing could of changed in that little amount of time. My eyes slid shut again and I tilted my head back so my neck was cooled slightly by the wind.

"Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks..." My eyes snapped open and I scanned my surroundings. "Is that not one of your precious quotes?" A deep voice asked, I gripped my bow and notched and arrow.

"Who's there?" I asked quietly, not wanting to alarm everyone if there was no reason.

"I'm very far away, lower your weapon, you are more likely to harm yourself than me," The voice stated, Saruman...

"What do you want?" I spat, letting my bow slip out of my hand.

"You no longer trust your friend..." He stated, but that wasn't true, I looked over to Maia - knowing that she would never lie to me unless it was for a really good reason. "She has become a fictional character; her love has tied her to this world. She is embraced by the pages where as you sit back and watch the words unfold at a distance." I narrowed my eyes but didn't speak.

"Hannah?" Gimli watches me from a distance but when I don't reply he leave me alone, I wouldn't get close to anyone here. They didn't exist... Did Maia exist anymore? I shook my head, of course she did! My knees tucked themselves closer to my body and I slumped into my sleep.

We'd been riding for a couple of hours already in the morning light, someone had placed a blanket on my after I'd fallen asleep but no one would own up to it - they insisted that it had been on my when they'd seen me the night before. Aragorn and Éowyn were talking a few meters in front of me, I would listen in but I already knew the conversation and my brief mental meeting with Saruman was keeping my mind preoccupied. Kurai snorted unhappily and began to rake his hooves along to grass in distress.

"What's wrong, boy?" I cooed the horse gently, stroking his neck. He whinnied louder.

"Wargs!" The voice shouted urgently across the plain, I watched as Maia, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and many of the guards rushed off to see what was happening. I spurred Kurai into a gallop and we raced across the emerald grass.

"What is it? What do you see?" Asked Théoden, just as I reached the hill. Kurai wasn't happy to be here and by the looks of things neither was Agden or any other horse!

"Wargs, we are under attack!" Aragorn shouted to him from a little while away, I could feel the crowd behind us getting more and more anxious. I pulled up my bow and got ready to fire, hoping that Kurai didn't rear up and throw me off. Aragorn and Théoden started yelling orders at the men as the first wave of wargs bounded over the hill, Kurai whinnied but I patted her neck reassuringly.

"I'll keep you safe, mate." I promise the horse quietly, a few other horses cantered past me but I decided to stay back and shoot. The outline on my bow became purple and I loosed the arrow, it flew with ease into the head of its target. I took down three or four wargs a minute but their numbers never seemed to dwindle. I could see Gimli smashing wargs and orcs with his axe and Legolas taking out a few every ten seconds. Maia was moving like someone possessed, a glowing band of purple forever entwined in her movements as the wargs easily made mistakes and became red. A weak smile appeared on my lips as I saw Gimli being trapped underneath one of the giant monsters, I already knew that he'd be fine. My eyes scanned the mess for Aragorn, I would stop him from falling - or Maia would... Either way we wouldn't let him get hurt. Too late, he was already being dragged towards the cliff edge by the confused animal. I released an arrow and it shot the beast in the neck but it didn't slow, another arrow of mine sawed into its front left leg but it ploughed onwards. Maia saw what happening and dived towards the monster, obviously planning to cut it in half... I didn't need to be physic to know what was going to happen next. The trio plummeted off the cliff, Maia's sword buried in the warg's head. Everything seemed to slow down as Kurai galloped towards the cliff edge, the battle was ending around us but I didn't care. I jumped off my mount and sprinted over to the rocky edge. My eyes glanced down and I stumbled backwards, almost tripping up on a dead body.

"Aragorn?" Legolas shouted, he ran over to me with a questioning look on his face, closely followed by Gimli.

"Where is Maia and Aragorn?" The dwarf asked me, I shook my head and whispered two burning words.

"They... fell."

**A.N: Well I hope you enjoyed that – now take five seconds of your life to review and make my day! Please! Dudes – COME ON! I mean… See ya next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: It's a shortish chapter I know :( … I'm not feeling too good but I know that someone is reading this so I owe you an update – if I feel better I'll try and do an extra-long one tomorrow :) Please enjoy!**

I sunk to my knees and closed my eyes tightly, my fingers dung, painfully, into the soft mud besides me. Something touched the back of my head and without looking I knew that it was Kurai trying to comfort me in whatever way she could.

"No..." Gimli mumbled besides me, Legolas was staring over the cliff into the cascading river far below. I knew that Aragorn had to leave for the story to be complete but what about Maia? She was human...

"Get the wounded on horses-" Théoden shouted, Legolas turned and gave him such a powerful glare that I thought he might kill the man in his tracks. The continued shouting orders but didn't say anything to us or even come our way. Kurai neighed gently behind me, pleading with me to get up and stop crying, I pushed myself slowly off the floor and dusted off my clothes. Agden was standing close by, I walked over to her and stroked her neck as comfortingly as I could through the tears that seemed to make my whole body shake.

"They aren't dead..." Legolas whispered to me as he passed, he was trying to restore some hope in me and to be honest I was happy about it. I fumbled around Maia's pack, trying to get it off the horse only to find she'd tied it with some weird knots that she must of learned at Scouts.

"For fucks sake!" I shouted, I felt the eyes of everyone on my back as I tried to keep back another wave of tears. Kurai nuzzled me again, but his love was nothing now, I was alone in the place with no way to get home.

"Would you like some help, Hannah?" Asked Gimli, I nodded weakly and stepped aside, he undid the knot with ease and held out the package to me as it he was holding over Maia's dead body. I gave him a small, strained smile and he left me to it. Maia's bag didn't have much only the clothes she'd packed and the small book that seemed a bit out of place in the bundle of cloth. I opened it to find the pages blank, I flipped through it again and stopped on a page with the tiniest of writing that read "From our story to yours.". My eyes glanced over the letters again but as I could make no sense of it I snapped the book shut and shoved it into my pack.

We moved swiftly through the wilderness, no one but Gimli spoke me and I was glad about that fact. I didn't want to speak to these people that thought that they knew me when they didn't. They fed me my favourite soup, parsnip and swede, but I hated it, they called me by nicknames that I'd never heard before and worse than that - they acted like Maia was dead when my instinct told me she wasn't. But logic fought against my instinct as I slowly began to realise, over the three days of travel, that the chances of finding Maia were minuscule, not to mention finding her alive!

"Hannah?" Legolas spoke quietly, easily walking besides Kurai.

"Yes," I replied simply, the one word answers were the best I had right now, I couldn't say anymore without bursting into tears.

"Will you not look at Helm's Deep?" He asked softly, I let my neck muscles pull my head up and stared at the huge stone wall ahead of us.

"It's... Like nothing I've ever seen before," I admitted in shock - it was plenty big enough to hold everyone in relative comfort for as long as was needed. We rode through the gates with other soldiers yelling our arrival at the top of their lungs. Kurai came to a stop besides a familiar face, although she hadn't recognised me.

"So few of you have returned…" Gimli dismounted and walked over to Éowyn, only to be beaten there by the king.

"Our people are safe," He informed her as I jumped over Kurai and silently walked over to her. "We have paid for it with many lives. He turned and walked away showing no real signs of regret. Gimli and I approached the distressed girl at the same time.

"Hannah, Gimli..." She whispered, tears swelling in her eyes.

"My lady," Gimli said softly.

"They fell." I stated simply then turned and began to lead Kurai and Agden to somewhere safe to rest.

"Hannah, wait!" Éowyn shouted after me but I shot her a glare that told her to leave me alone, she stopped and turned to look at Gimli who cast his eyes down to the floor.

I found a store room, far enough out of the way so that no one would find the horses.

"Good boy," I said gently to Kurai as I took off his saddle, thankfully it was a lot easier to take off then it was to put on! I'd already put Agden's saddle on the floor besides her but she didn't look any better, if anyone was as effected by Maia's death it was her. "She'll be fine, she's tough," I informed the horse; she whinnied and tapped her hooves against the floor unsteadily. After managing to find the horses some food and water I left them alone, returning to the main gate where a few soldiers were organising the wall defences. I sat down heavily on the stone steps and sighed, how long would it be until Aragorn came? My eyes shut and I let my head rest on my hands.

I dreamt of the time when Maia and I were only 15, we'd wanted to make a short film for some time and had finally discovered the means, plot and enthusiasm to do it. Basically Maia was running from a hunter- which is a hard this to do with only two people so I'd ended up just adjusting the camera settings and putting a load of dark make-up on her to make her look evil! Let us just say not the most successful movie make-up of all time...

"Where do you want me to stand?" She'd asked me, I'd contemplated this and then pointed to a spot just in front a small river.

"Just there will do," I informed her cheerfully, she nodded and walked backwards. Unfortunately the spot I had pointed to was just grass and Maia, subsequently, fell backwards into the water. I put down the camera and ran over to her, trying to stave off the laughter that was fighting to be released.

"Help!" She grumbled, holding out her soggy hand to me, I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," I said between giggles, she glared at me and grabbed my hand, I attempt to pull her up but she held me there.

"What's so funny?" She asked mockingly, and then pulled me, head first, into the freezing water of the stream.

"Ouch!" I replied sarcastically trying to retrieve my hat that was floating nearby.

"I thought it was so funny that you'd want to join in," Declared the playful girl.

"Oh yeah, I did want to join in!" I admitted, and then splashed a block of water into her face, she squealed as the icy liquid ran down her neck and back. Then regain her composure and jumped on me, forcing my whole body into the river.

I opened my eyes to find myself surround by people, every single one of them was silent as the gates were opened.

"What's going on?" I asked to anyone who was listening, Gimli appeared next to me.

"I do not know, but we will soon find out." He noted, we pushed our way through the crowd in time to see a lone horse trotting up the bridge towards us. I bounded forwards before anyone could stop me; I could feel Legolas on my heels and Gimli running alone behind.

"What is it?" Gimli shouted but I ignored him and slowed on the last few metres to a stop, letting the creature come to me. My eyes scanned the horse's rider - Aragorn was slightly slumped but smiled reassuringly at me, he tapped something near his leg and a face appeared next to his shoulder...

"Hey, Minion, long time no see!"

**A.N: For anyone who cares – Maia does actually call me Minion… and I occasionally call her Slave but then again – I call EVERYONE slave :P**

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Please enjoy this chapter :) I've had some sleep problems lately so I'm sorry for the late update *hugs to all!***

Maia jumped elegantly off the horse, only to be knocked to the floor by my desperate tackle hug.

"Ouch." She grumbled playfully trying to push me off her but I held on tight, making sure that this wasn't some kind of trick. I heard Aragorn chuckle shortly behind us as he greeted Gimli and the soldiers.

"You owe me!" I grumbled to Maia and we got to our feet, she grinned widely at me but it was forced. "What is it?"

"There are so many coming... I've never seen anything like it." She admitted, it was obvious to me what she meant but the guards that were listening in looked confused.

"I must find the king, where is he?" Asked Aragorn quickly, a guard quickly gave him directions and he disappeared up the stairs.

"More running?" I groaned.

"You know you love it really," Maia smiled again as we followed in up the staircase, our feet making loud thudding noises as they made contact with the stone steps.

"When this is over, kill me." My voice echoed in the endless stairway as we continued to run. I watched Maia curiously, she wasn't in that bad of a state if I was honest and I wondered how she could look so healthy after falling off a cliff. My feet stopped suddenly and my head exploded in pain - Maia and Aragorn falling, the water softening so they wouldn't be hurt very badly, a woman with dark brown hair and familiars bright hazel eyes. The woman stared at me for a moment before disappearing into nothingness. I opened my eyes and stared into the darkness, Maia must of not noticed my absence and continued, I pushed myself off the wall and clambered up the stairs sluggishly as my headache refused to disappear.

"All Isengard is emptied..." Aragorn's voice echoed down the halls sadly, the keep finally came into view and I slowed to look less frantic when I entered. Maia, Aragorn and Théoden were standing around looking irked.

"How many?" The king asked, he didn't sound worried in the slightest but a man's mask can slip so easily.

"Around ten thousand..." Maia informed him, and with that his expression dipped into alarm.

"We must evacuate the woman and children." I said as I stepped into the room, Maia frowned at me.

"Where have you been?" She asked sceptically, I shook my head and cast my eyes to the floor.

"It is an army bred to destroy the world of men. They will be here by night fall..." Aragorn admitted quietly, happily taking Maia's interest away from me.

"Then we shall face them." Théoden remarked coldly, he went to leave the room but I stepped in front of him, my head pounding as so many images began to flash in front of my eyes.

"Did you not hear me? Tell the women and children to leave, before they are killed for no reason." I spat out the last 4 words because to me death is something that has to happen... unless there is no reason for it. Everyone who would die flashed into my mind, all the elves, and humans... new friends. Aragorn caught my arms and lowered me to the floor.

"Hannah?" He whispered my name; I closed my eyes and forced my mind to stop over working itself.

"Le, nîn hir... mellon?" I mumbled the words, unable to make them into a full sentence from the rambling in my head.

"Elvish?" Aragorn whispered in return, he looked over to Maia who just shook her head.

"She can't speak Elvish - she can't speak basic French!"

"Edhel is mellon," I informed him, I didn't know what I was saying but that was all I could get from the whispers in my mind, Aragorn nodded.

"I understand, rest now..." He watched me as my eyes closed and I slumped to the right.

I opened my eyes to find myself in Rivendale, a smile formed on my lips as I took in the view over te river. The slightest movement in the corner of my eye cause my to turn around, a girl stood there, a bark brown dress with an indiscribal pattern on it.

"You saved my friends." I said with a thankful smile, the girl nodded and walked over to me, she stared out over the landscape but I saw her eyes flicker to me for a moment.

"If it was not for you, there would be no friend to save..." She informed me, I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Even the best actresses cannot perform if there is no writer." She smiled kindly at me and tipped her head slightly to one side, waiting for me to respond.

"Oh..." I looked down unhappily, I understood what she was saying - somehow Maia and I had come here and I was making up the story as we went along. Or I was changing the course of the story too much..?

"Do not fret young director; your soldier will be fine." She turned to look down a hall way, then back to me.

"What's your name?" I asked quickly, making sure she told me before she ran off.

"People know me by different names." She offered with a grin, taking a few steps away from me as a boy with black hair ran up to us, he was older then the girl and seemed more mature. I only saw his face for a second before he turned to the girl.

"Sister, we must go. Other's need our assistance." He informed her but he kept his back to me, I glared at him but didn't speak.

"I know," She nodded to him then looked at me. "It was nice to speak with you like this; Maia is much harder to reach." She chuckled at some kind of private joke and I smiled.

"Thank you anyway..." Not that you gave me much help, I mentally added onto the end.

"Oh and, before you go, about my name - I believe you would know me best as Ag-"

The dream was cut off as someone shook me awake; I opened one eye to find Maia grinning down at me.

"Fuck off." I grumbled, rolling over and reaching for my quilt before remembering I wasn't in bed, I was on the floor of the keep.

"Well, sorry, Miss Sunshine wants to sleep some more?" Maia mocked; I sat up and allowed the younger girl to pull me to my feet.

"We should go to the armoury," I suggested, Maia nodded, not wanting to miss one of our favourite scenes. It wasn't that hard to find as everyone else seemed to be headed that way too.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." We leaned in the smallest doorway and watched as people crowded in the room, trying to find weapons that would work for them, Aragorn and the others were look at them with pity in their eyes.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said, almost sadly. He spotted us and smiled reassuringly but I put a finger to my lips, stopping him from calling out.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas noted, he scanned the crowd and under his gaze they seemed to drop a few more bravery points. "Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!" I cringed at the scepticism in his words even though I couldn't truly understand them, I could only remember what the film had taught me.

"And they should be three hundred against ten thousand." Maia whispered, her eyes never leaving the elf as Aragorn spoke.

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras."

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!" I almost punched him then, he had such little faith in us, luckily Maia got there first.

"We aren't going to lose! Just watch the power of men and light will outweigh the power of darkness at every turn." She shouted straight in the elf's face. Aragorn shook his head and disappeared into the corridor.

"We can't change the past and yet we can change the future..." I smiled encouragingly at Maia and she showed a young boy how to hold a blade. "There is always hope."

**A.N: please review**


End file.
